


The Comedown

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Smut, degradation kink, like not really but also kinda bc theyre both in the wrong state of mind??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: After starting a new birth control that alters his cycle Eddie discovers that his heat lines up with Richie's rut. Aware that leaving them to their own devices will most likely lead to disaster the pack steps up and struggles to ensure everyone's safety.





	The Comedown

Eddie frantically flips through the calendar, catching his boyfriend’s attention.

  
“Babe, you good?”

  
Eddie looks up, frazzled and anxious. “Rich, when’s your next rut?”

  
Richie takes a second to think. “Uh, in two weeks, I’m pretty sure.”

  
Eddie whines and clutches the calendar. “Richie, my next heat is in two weeks.”

  
Richie frowns, hopping out of bed and walking over to where Eddie’s sitting at the desk. “Baby, your next heat shouldn’t be for another month at least,” he points out.

  
Eddie shakes his head furiously, already feeling the onset of a panic attack. “No, I changed birth controls remember? My cycle hasn’t adjusted yet.”

  
Richie swallows. “Oh.”

  
Eddie’s breathing picks up a bit. Things like this aren’t supposed to happen. Someone always needs to be level-headed in order to take care of their mate. Otherwise, they could seriously hurt themselves.

  
“Uh, maybe we could spend it apart?” Richie suggests.

  
“Isn’t that supposed to be excruciatingly painful?” Eddie says.

  
Richie sighs. “I mean, we don’t really have a choice, do we?”

 

-

 

Eddie feels like the slightest inconvenience will send him into a downward spiral. He’s curled up on the bed in the middle of a bad mood.

  
The pack had decided it was best to have them separated the week before since they probably wouldn’t be able to control themselves, meaning Richie’s in their bedroom on the other side of the house and Eddie’s stuck in Beverly and Ben’s room.

  
The trio are busy taking care of Richie which leaves Bev and Ben to take care of him. Unfortunately, Eddie still has at least three days left of his preheat and he already feels like crying for his alpha. He doesn’t want to imagine how painful heat will be.

  
He draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. His instincts are going haywire, telling him to go find his alpha.

Beverly walks into the room holding a plate of food and Eddie pulls the covers over his head to avoid her.

“I let you skip lunch, you little gremlin, there’s no getting out of dinner,” she informs him.

Eddie whines and turns away. “Want my alpha,” he mumbles.

  
Beverly’s expression softens and she tugs the covers down to see Eddie’s tear stained cheeks.

“I know, baby, I know you want him,” she whispers.

  
“Please, makes me feel bad,” he says.

  
Beverly frowns. “It makes you feel bad?”

  
“Like the closer I get to my heat and the less logic I possess, I instinctively feel like I did something bad for my alpha to not be here,” he explains, picking at a loose thread on the sheets.

  
Beverly purses her lips, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes. “That’s not good, Eds-baby. Tell me if you feel that way again, okay?” 

Eddie nods, leaning into her touch.

 

-

 

 

Richie paces anxiously back and forth. 

“Richie,” Bill begins, but the other alpha cuts him off.

  
“Bill, all due respect, but shut the fuck up—I’m all of three seconds away from losing my shit,” he growls.

  
Bill holds up his hands in surrender. “Richie, you need to calm down, it’s not safe to enter rut this worked up.”

Richie brings a hand up to tug at his hair in frustration. “I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind. I need my omega.”

  
Mike sighs. “You know it’s not safe.”

  
Richie groans, balling his fists and resisting the urge to punch something. “I know, I know it’s not fucking safe, but I can’t feel safe if he’s not here.”

 

  
-

 

When Eddie finally enters heat it’s so much more agonizing than he ever could’ve anticipated. He’s briefly reminded of his first heat as a bout of horrible cramps causes him to sob. Every fiber of his being wants to be near Richie. He wants to get out of bed and find him but his limbs feel heavy and his head is fuzzy.

  
Beverly presses a cool cloth to his heated forehead and tries to soothe him, but Eddie’s inconsolable.

  
“Hurts, Bevvy, it hurts so much, feels like knives,” he cries.

  
Beverly looks severely distressed, continuing to try and cool him down as he writhes in pain on the bed.

  
Suddenly a loud crashing sound catches their attention. Moments later Ben bursts through the door, looking frantic. “Richie’s started his rut,” he reveals.

  
“Okay, but what the fuck is going on?!” Beverly asks.

  
“He started throwing kitchen chairs because he’s so worked up. Like Bill and Mike are afraid to confront him because...”

  
“Because what?” Beverly asks.

  
Eddie’s eyes dilate and he abruptly sits up in bed. “Alpha,” he murmurs.

  
Ben gulps. “Because he can smell Eddie and he knows we’re keeping him from his mate,” he explains.

Eddie feels tears well up in his eyes. “Why can’t I see my alpha?” he cries.

Beverly tries to shush him. “It’s not safe, baby,” she says.

  
Eddie shakes his head. “No, no, he wouldn’t leave me unless I was bad,” he reasons.

  
Beverly looks up at Ben with wide eyes. “Fuck, this isn’t good—if he drops we won’t have a choice,” she points out.

  
Ben runs a hand though his hair. “Pulling them apart will be hell.”

  
Beverly wrings her hands together nervously and sighs. “We’ll have to check on them every hour to make sure they’re okay,” she says. “So, yeah, this is gonna be hell.”

 

  
-

 

  
It’s his second day into heat when Eddie practically starts hyperventilating. 

“Eddie-baby, you gotta breathe,” Bev instructs.

  
Eddie shakes his head furiously. “I was bad, I made my alpha leave me, I’m a bad omega,” he fusses, digging his nails into his forearms.

  
Eddie’s heavy breathing abruptly stops and he stares straight ahead with a blank expression.

  
“Eddie?” Bev says frantically.

  
Eddie flinches, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” he promises.

  
Beverly gasps at the sudden change in behavior and locks eyes with Ben, who’s guarding the door.

  
“Babe, he’s dropping—we need to get him to Richie,” she says.

  
She winces when Eddie doesn’t react to being picked up and carried out of the room. Hastily she makes her way to the living room in time to hear a scuffle and watch Richie race down the hallway. He locks eyes with Beverly who holds Eddie out like a rag doll for Richie to grab.

He quickly throws his omega over his shoulder and turns to Bill, Mike, and Stan who are blocking his path.

“What the fuck, Bev?!” Bill snaps.

  
“You don’t understand. Eddie’s dropping, we don’t have a choice,” she explains.

 

The trio all let out sighs of frustration and warily step to the side and let Richie pass.

  
“I volunteer to not pull them apart once they’re done fucking each other’s brains out,” Stan deadpans.

 

-

 

Richie throws Eddie onto the bed and hastily flips him on his stomach, shoving his shorts down before pulling out his own cock. His omega is already sobbing, mumbling unintelligibly, and weakly arching is back. He’s wet beyond belief, inner thighs drenched with slick.

  
“Wet little slut,” he growls, thrusting his thick cock in with one harsh thrust.

  
Eddie lets out a wail and drops from his elbows to his chest. “Alpha, Alpha, please, it hurts,” he begs.

  
Richie ignores him, setting an absolutely brutal pace. “I don’t care if it hurts, you’re just here to take my knot, that’s your place, isn’t it?” Richie growls grabbing Eddie’s hair and forcing his face into the mattress.

  
Eddie’s constant sobs and mewls ring throughout the room as he’s carelessly fucked into.

  
“Whatcha crying for, slut? Don’t act like you aren’t clenching around my cock and wet between the legs,” he taunts.

  
Somewhere in the back of Richie’s mind his instincts are screaming at him to coddle and care for his omega. He can smell the heat on him, smell how desperate for praise and affection he is. Yet his rut completely overrules logic. He can’t fathom taming the aggression and desire to breed his omega. It’s why things like this aren’t supposed to happen. Richie is no way in the right state of mind to care for his omega and Eddie’s practically unable to form a coherent thought, let alone keep his alpha in check.

  
With logic thrown out the window, Richie places a large hand on Eddie’s back, holding him still.

  
“C’mon, baby, don’t act like you don’t enjoy being held down and fucked good,” he tuants.

Eddie presses back onto his alpha’s cock and mewls. “Want more,” he murmurs. “Want you to breed me, want your knot.”

  
Richie harshly bites down on his shoulder, breaking the skin and lapping at the blood.

  
He leans forward so his lips are right next to Eddie’s ear. “You want it so bad? Beg for it, otherwise I’m leaving you cold and empty.”

  
Eddie gasps sharply and lets out a sob as if Richie’s just told him the world was ending. “No, no, no,” he sobs desperately. “Alpha, please, please, need it.”

  
Richie scoffs. “God, you’re such a mindless little slut, aren’t you?”

  
Eddie whines and clenches around Richie. “But you need to breed me,” he says, matter of factly. “Need to breed your omega, can’t leave me empty and unclaimed.”

  
Richie growls, biting at Eddie’s back and continuing to snap his hips forward.

  
“That’s right, can’t let my little fucktoy forget who he belongs to, now can I?”

  
He harshly slams his cock into Eddie, relishing in the way his omega mewls and arches his back further when his knot begins to form.

  
Without warning he ruthlessly shoves his knot into his omega, holding him still as he fills him with come.

  
Eddie pants, fingers pressing at his distended belly. “Alpha, alpha, I’ll be good, you can breed me, have your way,” he mumbles. “Sorry I was bad.”

  
Richie takes in deep breaths, adjusting to his body entering a lull. “Eddie?” he whispers.

  
His omega doesn’t answer, sniffling and hiding his face in the sheets. Eddie’s clearly still deep in heat and Richie’s brain feels too hazy to formulate the right things to say.

  
Instead he starts apologetically licking at the series of wounds decorating Eddie’s back. He can’t understand why he’s doing what he’s doing. but his instincts are telling him it’ll help his omega. Although he’s in a lull, his mind still feels too far away to make logical decisions.

  
Slowly but surely, Eddie’s breathing evens out and he starts purring. Somewhere in the back of Richie’s mind he knows he should be showering Eddie in praise, but he can’t hold a coherent thought for long, so he simply continues to do whatever his instincts demand.

 

-

 

 

Ben looks in on the couple, laid out on the bed. The entire pack is standing in the doorway. Richie and Eddie have been at it for several rounds and Ben’s pretty sure if they don’t eat soon they’ll pass out.

  
Richie lets out a warning growl when Bill steps through the doorway, passing the threshold of what Richie deems his space.

  
Beverly frowns. “Do you think they’re like...still attached?”

  
Stan gags. “Ew, Bev!”

  
Beverly shrugs. “It’s a valid question.”

  
Ben walks further into the room and places the food tray on the desk. “Regardless, they’re gonna have to eat.”

  
Richie lets out a more serious growl, hunching over Eddie, who’s shaking like a leaf. Ben knows he’s probably been terrified this entire ordeal. He’s without a nest and his alpha is too deep in rut to help properly.

  
“Rich, you to need fucking eat,” Stan snaps.

  
Richie whips around, hair hanging in his face and eyes dilated. He growls lowly again, instantly causing Eddie to let out a distressed sob. Beverly slips around the other side of the bed and leans over it, holding Eddie’s hand.

  
Eddie looks at her with wide, tear-filled eyes and her heart just about shatters.

  
Lucky for them, Eddie’s not on Richie’s knot, and the trio and Ben are able to pull him out of bed and force him out of the room. Beverly stays with Eddie as he cries out for his alpha.

  
“Shhhh, baby,” she soothes, wrapping him up in the sheets. “You’ve been such a good omega, I know you’re scared but I need you to be strong.”

  
Eddie nods, more than willing to please a pack alpha who’s giving him praise.

  
“Okay, I have some food here, do you think you can eat?”

  
Eddie nods and slowly sits up.

  
“It hurts, Bevvy,” he whispers.

  
“I know it does, baby, but you’re being good, aren’t you?”

  
Eddie nods eagerly and takes the plate she gives him.

  
“I’m being good,” he repeats.

 

-

 

 

Richie anxiously drums his fingers on the tabletop, frantically looking around, almost as if he’s searching for possible danger.

  
“You know nothing’s wrong, right?” Mike says softly.

  
Richie looks at him. “I’ve never been more terrified in my goddamn life,” he admits.

  
“Richie, he’s just across the hall,” Stan points out.

  
Richie shakes his head. “If I can’t see him I can’t feel safe.”

  
Bill shoves a plate in front of him with a sympathetic look. “Better eat quickly then,” he suggests.

 

-

 

When Richie’s finally let back into the room with Eddie he practically pounces on him. He positions his body protectively over him and snarls until the entire pack leaves.

  
“Need to be in you,” he growls.

  
Eddie nods, quickly spreading his legs. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I promise.”

  
“Better be, slut,” he quips.

  
“I want you to breed me, Alpha, want you to fill me up and use me,” he says.

  
Richie hums, ridding himself of his clothes and pressing himself against Eddie. “Good, because that’s all you’re for, huh?”

  
Eddie whines. “I’ll be good,” he says again, and if Richie was any more aware he would’ve so easily recognized Eddie seeking his approval and praise.

  
Instead, he lines his cock up and presses in roughly in one smooth thrust, punching a loud, breathy moan out of Eddie.

  
Richie instantly starts off with a rough pace, eyes locked on the way Eddie’s stomach bulges.

  
“Fill me up so good,” Eddie babbles. “Can feel it so deep.”

  
“That’s my good little omega, satisfied on your alpha’s cock,” Richie replies.

  
Eddie mewls at being called a good omega and bares his neck.

  
“My cock is almost too big for you, isn’t baby?” Richie taunts, pressing down on Eddie’s stomach. “But you still want it in your greedy little hole, don’t you?”

  
Eddie nods, laying his hand flat on his stomach. “I want you to fill me up, Alpha, make me yours,” he rambles.

  
Richie hikes one of Eddie’s legs up to his shoulder, getting a deeper angle where he’s hitting his omega’s prostate dead on. Eddie immediately arches off the bed, crying out and trembling.

“Come on your alpha’s cock like a good little omega,” Richie orders.

  
Just like that, Eddie’s easily spilling onto his own stomach, letting out little breathy gasps as he waits for Richie’s knot.

  
It doesn’t take long as Richie’s not far behind. He leans down to sink his teeth into Eddie’s mate mark as he knots him, causing his omega to come again.

  
He gently rubs a hand over Eddie’s full stomach, nuzzling against his sore, bruised neck.

  
It’s not what Eddie needs but it’s all Richie can provide.

 

  
-

 

The pack all sit around the kitchen table for dinner, looking exhausted. Stan groans loudly as he checks the clock and realizes it’s time to feed the couple again.

  


Beverly slams her head down on the table in response. “It’s gonna be a long week, huh?”

  


Stan sighs. “You got that right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> YALL REALLY WNATED A FIC WHERE RICHIE AND EDDIES HEAT + RUT LINED UP SO I FINALLY DECIDED TO WHIP UP A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR U GREEDY WHORES, HOWEVER I MADE IT ANGSTY SO ENJOY THAT
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


End file.
